


Kāda orka piezīmes

by Norias



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Skatiens uz Silmariliona notikumiem 'no otras puses'





	Kāda orka piezīmes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дневник некоего орка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456632) by Фарит Ахмеджанов. 



> Autors: Фарит Ахмеджанов  
> Links: http://www.kulichki.com/tolkien/kaminzal/txt2ip/ork.html un daudz kur citur

Kāda orka dienasgrāmata

* * *

2\. mēneša 12. diena

Mūs dzenā. Šodien bija pārbaude uz izturību – viss mūsu bataljons skraidīja augšup lejup pa Angbandas galvenajām kāpnēm, pa ceļam raustoties no pretī nācējiem balrogiem. Pēc pieciem tādiem skrējieniem kājās nostāvēt vairs nebija spējīgs neviens, tad mūs noripināja līdz pašai apakšai – kā reiz pie biolaboratorijām – un tad atvēra vienas durvis. Nelielas tādas durvis, prāva pakalna izmēros. Kad pa pavērtajām durvīm izbāzās Glaurunga purns ar visai ieintriģētu izteiksmi, bataljons draudzīgi atkal metās skriet augšup, pie tam tik naski, ka pūķis paguva aprīt tikai resno Umfargu un vēl kādus piecus atpalicējus. Pārējie veiksmīgi sasniedza šaurās galerijas – Glau tur cauri netiek, viņam uz augšu ir savs, speciāls ceļš. Joka pēc viņš gan vēl uzpūta mums liesmas nopakaļ, bet tie jau sīkumi, kaimiņu būšana. Trejus tikai apsvilināja.

Vakarā bija politinformācija. Vadīja Urthangs. Visu laiku stāstīja, kādi elfi maitas, skandālisti, tenkotāji un kašķa cēlāji. Pie tam riktīgi vārguļi, godīgi cīnīties nejēdz, tik vien zina kā no krūmiem bultas mest. Un tos mūsu Silmarilus arī esot patiesībā nevis viņējais Feanors, bet gan mūsu pašu ieročmeistars orks Priperduns izgatavojis. Viņa izbāzeni joprojām varot Sarkanajā stūrītī aplūkot.

Drīz iesim reidā.

* * *

2\. mēneša 16 diena

Uzsāku goda sardzes pienākumus dzimtajās vietās – Lielā Bosa bēdīgi slavenajā Piektajā laboratorijā. Te viss pierasts un tuvs – kolbas, korķi, maģiskie pastiprinātāji. Pie sienas – elfs šķērsgriezumā (plakāts), orks šķērsgriezumā (nabadziņš), kā arī virkne atbaidošu starpformu. Un kur tad vēl milzīgās katlu rindas, kas aizstiepjas tumsā. Viss dzimtais. Až asaras saskrien acīs. Tas viss tā gaisa dēļ, nekur citur tādu neatrast… Saurons reiz aizmirsies ieskrēja te bez respiratora – nogāzās pēc minūtes, un nekas, ka esot maijars. Tur vajag pieradumu

* * *

2\. mēneša 44 diena

Gājām reidā. Atgriezušies noķērām Urthangu un pamatīgi noslānījām. „Ak elfi esot nīkuļi, elfi neko nemākot, tik vien zinot kā cits citam rīkli griezt?" Nezinu gan, mūsējiem viņi rīkles griež ne sliktāk kā savējiem.

Īsāk sakot, lieta bija tā. Iebridām mēs mežā. Gājām trīs vienības, kvieciena attālumā, lai vajadzības gadījumā piesegtu. Talkhurs, komandieris, soļoja pa priekšu, viņu tad arī pirmo pie koka pienagloja. Bultas vispār lidoja liekas no visām pusēm reizē. Man paveicās – uzgalis noslīdēja gar gropi pie kirases kakla, tikai mazliet ieskrambāja. Es jau nebiju muļķis, novēlos mūsējo kaudzē un uzgriezu baltas acis.

Tās divas vienības, kam mūs bija jāpiesedz, vispār pietaisīja bikses. Tuvākā vēl pamēģināja kaut ko, bet tad pirmās rindas ievēlās lamatu bedrē, un pārējie ar varonīgiem kviecieniem drosmīgi pameta kaujas lauku. Trešā vispār sastāvēja tikai no jauniesauktajiem, tikko no krūts atņemtiem pienapuikām, Tulkass viņus rāvis. Piektās laboratorijas veterānu gandrīz nemaz vairs nav palicies.

Mammas tagad orkus dzemdē, galīgi asinis samaitā

Tfu.

* * *

Nākamā mēneša 22. datumā.

Jau piekto nedēļu neizlienam no purvāja. Meklējam Gondolīnu. Nekādi nevaram atrast – un pat visstulbākajam no mums ir skaidrs, kāpēc. Elfi jau purvos nelien, viņiem meži patīk, kur sausāks. Tomēr – meklējam šeit. Gan nodarbināti esam, gan ādas veselas. Leitnantu Inghaku ciena viss bataljons.

* * *

Tā paša mēneša 25. datumā

Pirpuks nojūdzies. Skraida apkārt, lūr zem akmentiņiem, veļ apkārt vecas siekstas – visu laiku meklē to apslēpto pilsētu. Varētu jau to darīt, bet viņš, maita, to darot vēl skaļi brēc: „Gondolin! Nāc ārā, es tevi redzu!" Mēģinājām iesist prātu atpakaļ, bet viņš, maita, izrādījās pārāk veikls, izlocījās un aizlaidās.

* * *

29\. datumā.

Aizdzina leitnantu Inghaku uz Doriatas fronti, iecēla vietā Urthanku. Baigi gudrais liekas, izdzina bataljonu no purva un ieveda kalnos. Jūtu, ka nebūs uz labu, ka vēl tiešām ko neatrodam…

* * *

30 datumā

Kad atvilkāmies pie ārkārtīgi pretīgu kalnu pakājes, leitnant uzreiz uzdzina mūs augšā, pa ielejām meklēšanu izvērst. Piļpahs nabadziņš, pirmais upuris – ievēlās aizā, un plācenis vien no viņa pāri palikās. Urthanks, uzzinājis par kritušo, ārkārtīgi satraucās, ņēmās aurot, ka tas viss elfu nelietību dēļ, ka elfi un Gondolina tuvu, un ka bataljonam jābūt trīskārt piesardzīgiem.

Kad puse vienības ķēdītē mēģināja rāpties augšup pa vertikālu sienu, nez no kurienes uzradās tas idiots Pirpuks un ieaurojās: „Gondolina!" Kāpēji nobira no klints kā zirņi no pāksts. Līķus novācām līdz pat vakaram.

* * *

32 datumā

Kaut ko mēs beidzot arī atradām. Skaidrs, ka ne Gondolinu, bet maz nelikās. Izglābāmies trīs, un arī tikai tīrās laimes dēļ. Paldies Tilgukam, īsts spēkavīrs, izcirtās cauri aplencējiem līdz ūdenskritumam un ielēca, parāvis mani līdzi. Tikko izpeldējām, bet izrāpušies krastā satikāmies ar sprauslājošu Urthanku. Paņēmām viņu arī līdzi atpakaļceļā – ja nu bads iestājas?

* * *

Trešā mēneša 12. datumā

Saurons izokstījis, ka es protu rakstīt, savāca mani pie sevis siltā vietiņā zinātniskās izpētes daļā. To noorganizēja pēc Lielā Bosa pavēles, kuru galīgi bija aizkaitinājuši mūsu zaudējumi Doriatas frontē. Kā izrādās, elfu strēlnieki galīgi nesodīti apšauj mūsu puišus no savām slēptuvēm. Šauj sasodīti precīzi, lai cik dzelžu mūsu puikas nesakrāmētu sev virsū, kādu spraudziņu kur ielaist bultu viņi vienmēr pamanās atrast.

Pirmais Sau izgudrojums bija bruņas bez spraugām. Dzelzs zābakos ietērptam orkam uzkrauj virsū nenosakāma veida konstrukciju, kas visvairāk atgādina uz mutes apgāztu dzelzs spaini. Pie spaiņa piestiprināts un nekustīgi pielodēts smagais šķēps. Rezultāts atgādināja staigājošu kafijas kannu ar garu osu. Nostādītas ierindā, kafijas kannas radīja ļoti draudīgu iespaidu – iekams nesāka kustēties. Izrādījās, ka soļot reizē ierindai dzelzs zābakos nav iespējams, visi tūlīt pat sāka sadurties un grūstīties, pie tam saceļot ellišķīgu troksni. Izmēģinājumi šķēršļotā apvidū izrādījās vēl nožēlojamāki – nepietika jau ar mežonīgo bleķa katlu dārdoņu, izrādījās, ka šitie teitoņi taču galīgi nespēj noturēt ierindu – un nebija jau nekāds brīnums, lielākai aizsardzībai Sau bija aizliedzis iestrādāt konservbundžās caurumiņus pa kuriem skatīties. Pēc piecām minūtēm visi kafijas katli bija izklīduši kur nu kurais, lai gan daži turpināja riņķot turpat pie starta laukuma un sadurties ar nojūgušās zvaniķa cienīgām skaņām.

Sāka ost pēc pamatīga skandāla un izskaidrošanās, taču Sau neapjuka un izvirzīja jaunu racionalizācijas priekšlikumu. Tika piedāvāts sakalt kādus divus dučus spaiņu vienā ierindā, lai vispār nebūtu iespējas izklīst vai aizslāt tur kur nevajag. Lielā Bosa vaigs atmaiga, kalēji steigšus ķērās pie darba, un pēc divām stundām vēsturē pirmais hirds bija gatavs.

Ceturtā rota ienira savās dzelzs mucās un tērauda siena pīķiem līgojoties devās virsū ienaidniekam. Sajūsminātais Saurons bija pagriezies pret Lielo Bosu un kaut ko aizrautīgi skaidroja, vēcinoties ar rokām un pat palecoties no centības – kad piepeši Melkora seja strauji satumsa un lika viņam atskatīties.

Hirda ceļā bija patrāpījusies neliela grava. Labais flangs, piepeši pazaudējis zemi zem kājām, izbira no čaumalām ārā uz zemes. Šī kaujas super kafijas kannas puse palika karājoties gaisā bez atbalsta, ierinda sašķiebās, vidējie ierindnieki paklupa – un dzelzs siena pārvēlās augšpēdus. No kreisā flanga spaiņiem tauta paguva desantēties, bet ierindas vidū pāri dzelzs apmalēm vietām bija redzamas raustošās kājas.

Lielais Boss veltīja Sauronam ārkārtīgi izteiksmīgu un dziļdomīgu skatienu, un tad devās atpakaļ uz štābu. Saurons vilkās nopakaļ, pa ceļam murminot, ka ja orkiem būtu bijuši kājās zābaki ar asiem radžiem, tad arī šādu iznākumu varētu vērst par labu.

* * *

3\. mēneša 22. datumā

Saurons ārkārtīgi vēlējās reabilitēties Lielā Bosa acīs, un sagatavoja viņam pārsteigumu. Pārsteigums bija ideja vārdā 'Miniorks'. Kā man Sau izskaidroja, lieta bija šāda. Orki ir lieli, tāpēc viņus redz jau pa gabalu, un viņiem var viegli trāpīt ar loku. Secinājums, ja orki būtu mazi, tad viņiem trāpīt būs grūtāk. No šejienes izriet nepieciešamība pēc diviem preparātiem – minimizīna, kas samazinātu orku līdz tarakāna izmēriem, un maksidrina, kas atdotu drosmīgajam karotājam sākotnējos izmērus. Tiesa gan, minētā izmēra atgūšana notiks jau dziļā ienaidnieka aizmugurē, radot tur paniku un neglābjami vedot mūs pretī uzvarai.

Iedvesmojies, Saurons ieslēdzās ar mani laboratorijā un ķērās pie eksperimentiem. Es tik tikko paguvu pierakstīt visas tās formulas, kuras man tika diktēta. Nepagāja ne nedēļa, kad pirmie minimizīna un maksidrina paraugi bija gatavi. Es gan prātīgi piedāvāju mūsu Boilam Meriotam sākumā izdarīt laboratorijas izmēģinājumus, taču manī neviens neklausījās, Saurons aizplēsa pa taisno pie Lielā bosa.

Nezinu ko Saurons tur viņam paguva sastāstīt, bet, kad troņa zālē parādījos es un par izmēģinājuma trusīšiem nozīmētie astotās rotas brīvprātīgie, spožais smaids Lielā Bosa ģīmī lika nobālēt pat Silmarilu gaismai viņa kronī. Viņš tīri vai lēkāja no nepacietības un pavēlēja nekavējoties ķerties pie demonstrācijas. Es izvilku minimizīna burku un ar mērkarotīti iepildīju pelēcīgo pulveri pirmajā piecniekā. No tā garšas brīvprātīgo acis sākumā palika par iluminatoriem, bet pēc tam par acu vietās iespraustām tukšām pudelēm. Minimizīns iedarbojās, un visai strauji – pēc sekundes mūsu priekšā gulēja pirmo mimimālistu drēbju un ieroču čupas. Paši celmlauži tajās bija pilnībā apmaldījušies – Kuvrupu, piemēram, mēs izzvejojām no viņa paša zābaka. Par nelaimi – jau nosmakušu. Lielā Bosa vaigs mazliet satumsa. Saurons, lai kliedētu nedaudz sabojāto pirmo iespaidu, piemiedza man ar aci – sak, nevelc lietu garumā, maksimizē. Un es sāku stūķēt sīkajos neliešos maksidrinu.

Nu, vispār jau es viņus saprotu – maksidrinu mūsu Lomonosovs bija iedomājies izveidot kapsulu formā. Pēc lieluma kapsulas bija vienādā izmērā ar miniaturizēto orku galvām, un tāpēc piedabūt viņus aprīt šo vielu bija zināma problēma. Pitloham es gandrīz nogriezu sprandu, Rifziham un Pirkutam izmežģīju žokli, un tikai Fritluks pamanījās iztikt bez manas palīdzības – kā pitons iesūca sevī priekš saviem izmēriem milzīgo zirni-kapsulu. Rezultāts nelika ilgi uz sevi gaidīt – četrotne strauji pieņēma sākotnējos izmērus. Nu, gandrīz sākotnējos – kā jau es biju baidījies, mūsu Lavuazjē bija saputrojis gan sastāvu gan arī devas apjomu. Klasisko apmēru vietā mūsu izmēģinājuma gorillas tagad pēc skata vairāk atgādināja izkāmējušus zirnekļus. Lai lieta būtu ļaunāka, viņiem bija nogājušas visas spalvas, zobi, un trūka arī vēl šis tas. Īsāk sakot, Boss mūs patrieca pie visiem elfiem.

* * *

Tā paša mēneša 28. datumā

Saurons atkal uzprasījās uz demonstrāciju. Šoreiz viņš paziņoja, ka pilnībā esot izpētījis iepriekšējo eksperimentu mācību , un jaunais orkus minimaksimus modelis ir garantēti bez jebkādiem nopietniem trūkumiem.

Pirmkārt, sakarā ar to, ka ieroči minimizācijai nepadevās, viņš bija iebūvējis izmēģinājuma trusīšos baismīga paskata tērauda žokļus. Kā bija izdevies noskaidrot, tas bija teju vai vienīgais, ko minimizējamais spēja paņemt līdzi savā minimālajā pasaulē.

Otrkārt, tagad kā tabletes tika izgatavots minimizīns, bet maksidrins bija paredzēts lietošanai šķidrā veidā.

Boss izrādīja interesi. Mūsu otrā eksperimenta objektu piecotne nostājās ierindā un pēc komandas aprija tabletes. Labāk gan būtu teikt – mēģināja aprīt tabletes. Uz ātru roku samontētās tērauda vafeļpannas neaizvērās pilnībā, un tabletes kuļājās starp tām kā magoņsēkliņa pa emaljēto bļodu. Mani jau sāka mākt nelāgas priekšnojautas, taču vajadzēja glābt Saurona ādu – es izķeksēju ārā tabletes, pavēlēju eksperimentatoriem plašāk atvērt žokļus un tad sametu tās pa taisno rīklēs. Binčuks, maitasgabals, protams, uzreiz aizrijās, un viņa rīstīšanās, ko pastiprināja superžokļu sasišanās, man paliks atmiņā uz ilgu laiku.

Šoreiz ekperimentatori, atminoties Kuvrupu, bija prātīgi nomainījuši kājautus uz jauniem, tā ka ārā visi izkļuva dzīvi. Tikai, jāsaka, ar minimizāciju mēs šoreiz bijām pārcentušies – viņi bija sanākuši nu ļoti maziņi – kniepadatas galviņas lielumā, ne vairāk. Es vienu noķēru plaukstā – liekas, ka tas bija Glohs – bet viņš, maita, iekoda man ar saviem jaunajiem žokļiem – un sasodīti sāpīgi iekoda pie tam – un aizlaidās kaut kur drēbju krokās. Es uzpilināju maksidrinu uz akmens, lai viņi varētu atkal pieņemt savu sākotnējo izskatu. Minimālisti sāka rosīties ap peļķīti, pagāja minūte, divas – un nekas nenotika. Manas aizdomas pārauga pārliecībā, ka nupat mums visiem būs ziepes. Acīmredzot, pateicoties tiem dzelzs toveriem pie žokļiem, minimālisti vienkārši nebija spējīgi kaut ko iedzert. Vēl jo vairāk ja atceras, ka apakšžoklī viņiem bija vairāki caurumi – pirms demonstrācijas Saurons tos gan aizsmērēja ar ķiti, taču minimizācija laikam bija tur kaut ko salaidusi dēlī.

Kopš tās reizes Lielais Boss aizliedza Sauronam nodarboties ar bioķīmiju. Minimālisti toties kaut kādā veidā iemanījās sākt vairoties, un tagad ir kļuvuši par visas Angbandas lāstu. Pietiek tikai atgulties un pamēģināt aizmigt, lai tevī sāpīgi iecirstos tērauda žokļi, bet ja pagūsti pielekt kājās un aizdegt sveci, tad vari pamanīt kā tuvākajā spraugā nozūd maza ēna. Balrogus viņi neaiztiek, bet Sau gan pēdējā laikā galīgi nedabū izgulēties.

* * *

4\. mēneša 12. datumā

Glaurungs saslimis, laikam saaukstējies pēdējā reida laikā. Šķauda, puņķojas, pamanījies jau piebeigt veselu kaudzi tautas – draņķa tārps taču pūš ārā tīru napalmu! Lielais Boss jau pāris dienas pūlas izgudrot aspirīnu pūķiem, bet pagaidām bez rezultātiem. Vakardienas pulverītis, ko ar ķerrām devās piegādāt pūķim sestā rota, izrādījās vemjamās zāles. Žēl, bija labi puiši…

* * *

Tā paša mēneša 14. datumā

Glau tagad šķauda tā, ka trīc visa Angbanda. Cik žēl, ka elfus sakāva vēl pirms gada, šobrīd tas būt iznācis daudz straujāk un efektīvāk. Glaurungs pārspēj pats savus rekordus, pēdējā reizē izsvilinājās cauri divām sānu sienām un uzgāza kalnu aplokam ar paša bērneļiem. Visi plāceņos. Bet cik jauki bija tie mazulīši, tīrais prieks bija stāvēt pie viņiem sardzē… noķersi vienu, paraustīsi aiz astes, un uzreiz no mutes dūmu mutulītis un uguns liesmiņa. Gribi - tējkannu uzkarsē, gribi – pielabo draugam frizūru.

* * *

18 datumā

Glaurunga veselības stāvoklis uzlabojas, vismaz temperatūra ir kritusies, var kādas pāris minūtes blakus pastāvēt. Tiesa gan, raksturs viņam ir galīgi sabojājies, no barošanas tūres no desmit puišiem labi ja viens vai divi atgriežas. Nekas, drīz viņu izrakstīs, tad paliks atkal vieglāk.

* * *

4 mēneša 48 datumā

Saurons atkal sastāstīja kaut ko Lielajam Bosam, jo viņam tapa izdalīta speciāla laboratorija un simts jauniņo kā brīvprātīgie. Mani viņš veco atmiņu dēļ arī paņēma komandā, tikai ne kā eksperimenta objektu, bet gan kā palīgu. Veikt novērojumus, izdarīt pierakstus un atskaitīties pie Lielā Bosa, ja sanāks kā parasti (bet šī vunderkinda idejas vienmēr mēdz beigties ar pamatīgu skandālu).

Un tātad, šoreiz Sauronam bija dzimusi ģeniālā ideja iemācīt orkiem lidot. Ņemot vērā ne visai senos notikumus, kad kaut kāda tur psiha elfa ar sikspārņu spārnu deltaplānu ielidoja pašā troņa zālē un izknibināja no Bosa kroņa vienu no Silmariliem, Boss alkst atbildēt ar kaut ko līdzīgu. Saurons tagad katru rītu dzen desmit jaunizceptos desantniekus uz Vēju Smaili, tur piestiprina pie viņu mugurām dažādas konstrukcijas spārniņus un grūž lejā. Dzīšana uz Vēju Smaili notiek pēc mana ieteikuma – man pieriebās vākt kopā līķus pie galvenajiem vārtiem, bet zem Smailes ir novietoti vilku aploki, tā ka arī barošana ir zināmā mērā atvieglota. Es savukārt tagad pieskatu spārnu izmantošanas pakāpi. Goda vārds, ja ne atbrīvojums no ierindas mācības un dežūrām drakonārijā, es būtu ieteicis Sauronam nemocīt sevi un citus un likvidēt visu partiju uzreiz. Tik un tā partija sanākusi brāķēta, neveiksmīgs eksperiments. Gribēja padarīt viņus vēl mežonīgākus, bet pārturēja katlos, tagad viņiem ir nogājusi spalva un visi rausta valodu. Pie tam visi kā viens klibi, un pie tam nez kāpēc visi uz labo kāju – Lielais Boss viņiem kategoriski ir aizliedzis soļot ierindā. Mēs ta neko, vienkārši ņirdzam, bet balrogi no smiekliem tā uzkarst, ka sāk dedzināt grīdā caurumus un krist cauri uz apakšējiem stāviem.

* * *

79 datumā

Veselu mēnesi es svētlaimē kaifoju kopā ar Sauronu, bet vakar kaifošanai pienāca gals. Lielais Boss izsauca viņu pie sevis lai noskaidrotu kā sokas eksperimenti, un īstajā laikā, tā kā eksperimentālais materiāls bija beidzies, un priekšniecība sāka mest uz mani visai nepatīkamus skatienus. Saurons braši noziņoja, ka tikuši izmēģināti divdesmit astoņu veidu spārni, kā arī četrpadsmit stiprinājuma shēmas, tikusi izstrādāta gan līganā, gan pakāpeniskā pacelšanās metodika, apgūta gaisa kauju taktika tuvcīņā un lielos attālumos, ir izgudrota iekārta, kas ļauj veikt nosēšanos uz ūdens, veikta loka šaušanas tehnikas izpēte no apgrieztā stāvokļa, praktizēta ziņojumu nodošana, kā arī sacerēta poēma, kas vēsta par Lielā Bosa piedzīvojumiem Valinorā. Man no tā visa acis sāka celties pār pieri, bet tā kā tā man no dabas nebūt nav kā Rodēnam, tad drīz vien es jau varēju paskatīties sev aiz muguras – bet Lielais Boss bija apmierināts. Viņš jau gandrīz palaida mūs prom, parakstījis rīkojumu izdalīt jaunu brīvprātīgo lidotāju partiju, bet tad piepeši palūdza mūs kaut ko nodemonstrēt. Saurons palika zaļganā krāsā, taču Bosam nepaklausīt neiedrošinājās, pavēlēja man uzvilkt spārnu komplektu numur divpadsmit un nodemonstrēt Bosam augstākās pilotāžas paņēmienus. Te nu pienāca mana kārta palikt zaļganam.

Spārni numur divpadsmit bija īpaši kretīniski – viņus nevis piesaitēja, bet pieskrūvēja pie lidotāja lāpstiņām. Paldies dievam, es biju jau paguvis izskrūvēt sarūsējušās skrūves, un vienkārši uzliku spārnus uz pleciem un ciešāk iekrampējos roku siksnās. Eleganti vēzējoties ar visai smago konstrukciju (tā arī man nebija izdevies pārliecināt lielo zinātnes spīdekli izmēģināt vieglākas konstrukcijas) es pasoļoju šurpu turpu Bosa priekšā, no sirds cerot, ka ar to pietiks. Diemžēl Boss pavēlēja lidot.

Saurons kaut ko ieurkšķējās par Vēju Smaili, taču man kļūt par barību vilkiem kaut kā negribējās, tāpēc steigšus paziņojis, ka ārā ir lidojumiem nelabvēlīgi laika apstākļi, es ātri uzrāpos uz sola un no tā noplanēju zemē. Boss ieinteresējās, bet palūdza atkārtot demonstrāciju – viņš, tā sacīt, neesot paguvis ievērot visas lidojuma detaļas. Es atkārtoju. Pēc tam vēlreiz. Un vēlreiz. Kad es, pēc maniem aprēķiniem, biju nolidojis jau vairāk kā pusotru Tongorodrima augstumu, Bosa skatiens apstājās pie tā paša nelaimīgā svečtura, no kura viņu bija ar savām kuplejām apbārstījusi pusjukusī Lučiela – un arī sāka pieņemt zaļganu nokrāsu. Man tika piedāvāts aizlidot turp un kaut ko nodziedāt pašam.

Es paziņoju, ka par nožēlu neprotu dziedāt. Boss atcirta, ka tā būs labāk – jo pretīgāks viņam liksies viss notiekošais, jo lielāku naidu tas viņā iesvels, un attiecīgi būs mazāk izredžu līdzīgu viesizrāžu veiksmīgai atkārtošanai. Es paziņoju, ka tieši to arī domāju – ka mana balss ir tik skaista un apburoša, ka gluži dabiski var viņam iepatikties, kas savukārt draud ar sekām. Boss sarauca uzacis un pavēlēja man dziedāt. Es nodziedāju vienu pantiņu. Boss aizspieda ausis un no jauna sāka dzīt mani augšā.

Te pilnīgi nevietā sarunā iejaucās Saurons un paziņoja, ka būs daudz efektīvāk, ja manu lidojumu mazliet pastimulēs. Tas ir, ja lidotājam uz zemes draud kādas briesmas, tad viņš pacelsies gaisā daudz ātrāk un noturēsies tur daudz ilgāk. Es kvēli metos iebilst, ka šīs lietas nepavisam nav saistītas un ka gluži pretēji, gatavošanās lidojumam prasa no lidotāja pilnīgu koncentrēšanos un tāpēc jo mazāk ārēju faktoru piesaista viņa uzmanību citur, jo labāk. Un vispār, lidot vislabāk ir vienatnē un mazā istabiņā ar zemiem griestiem. Saurons paziņoja, ka tādi mani secinājumi ir pretrunā ar eksperimentālajiem novērojumiem, un ka pēc biedēšanas ar elfa izbāzeni Šugrata mirstīgās atliekas tika atrastas vilku aplokā numur seši, pašā tālākajā no klints, kamēr nospiedošais vairākums pārējo desantējās daudz tuvākos aplokos, par ko var liecināt kaut vai šajos aplokos turēto dzīvnieciņu dzīvmasas pieauguma tabulas. Es iebildu, ka Šugrats vispār bija melanholijā un pašanalīzē ieslīdzis orks, un ka tāds sīkums viņu noteikti nebija spējīgs izvest no paštīksmināšanās. Te iejaucās Boss un piedāvāja Sauronam mani tomēr pastimulēt.

Par stimulatoru tika izraudzīts Karhorots Jaunākais. Es uz mirkli pat paguvu nožēlot to, ka neizvēlējos kopā ar savu bataljonu doties šturmēt Nargotrondu, bet pēc tam domas manā galvā izkūpēja kā vējš. Bēgot no vilka, es izdarīju divus apļus pa troņa zāli, pēc tam beidzot nometu skriet traucējošos spārnus un sāku rāpties augšā pa portjeru. Tobrīd, kad Karhorots, saslējies pakaļkājās, mēģināja to noraut lejā kopā ar mani, es pārrāpos uz kaut kādu karnīzi un metos bēgt pa to. Paspēris kādu duci soļu, es paklupu, sāku jau krist, bet pa ceļam uzkāros uz kaut kādiem dzelkšņiem zāles sienā un paliku karājamies aiz jostas un ādas jakas. Atvilcis elpu, es konstatēju, ka karājos uz tā paša svečtura, no kura savulaik bija koncertējusi ieklīdusī primadonna.

No apakšas uz mani ar apbrīnu sejā noraudzījās Lielais Boss, bet Saurons viņam savukārt ņēmās skaidrot, ka bez spārniem man nokļūšana šeit bija prasījusi veselas astoņpadsmit sekundes, tātad ar spārniem tas prasītu ne vairāk kā piecas, bet ja vēl sāktu izmantot zirņu paātrinātāju, pie kura tiek vesti eksperimenti, tad pietiktu pat ar trim. Un pie tam šie ir spārni numur divpadsmit, godīgi atzīstoties, nebūt ne labākais, kaut arī viens no lētākajiem un drošākajiem modeļiem. Tā viņš muldēja vēl kādas minūtes divdesmit, es karājos pie sienas, bet Lielais Boss par kaut ko domāja. Pēc tam viņi aizgāja, bet es tā arī paliku karājamies – par ko īpaši nežēlojos, jo aizejot viņi aizmirsa savākt sev līdzi Karhorotu.

* * *

6\. mēneša 12. datumā

Izgājām pirmajā lielajā karagājienā. Sitīsim elfus. Elfi gan stāv pie pašiem Angbandas vārtiem, bet mēs ejam uz ziemeļiem. Lielajam Bosam galva tomēr strādā – ne tā kā mans cietais pauris vai tie celmi galvu vietā, kas rotā otrās rotas plecus.

Visu lietu sauc dikti smalki – apiešanas manevrs. No sākuma iesim uz ziemeļiem, tad uz austrumiem, tad uz dienvidiem, tad uz rietumiem, tad atkal uz ziemeļiem, un uzbruksim elfiem no aizmugures. Viņi nonāks spīlēs starp mums un Angbandu, un tiks sasisti lupatu lēveros. Un, ja gribat zināt, kā es to zinu, nu man bija tas gods stāvēt sardzē, kad notikās lielā Kara Padome.

Ek, auksti paliek…

* * *

Trīs dienas vēlāk

Kļūst arvien aukstāk.

* * *

17\. datumā

Joprojām ejam uz ziemeļiem. Saurons šo manevru dēvē par dziļo apiešanas manevru. Kur nu vēl dziļāk – sniegs līdz ausīm, pat balrogi šņāc kā speķis uz pannas un tikko spēj pakvēlot. Iešāvās prātā, kā Kara Padomē Sau protestēja pret silto drēbju līdzņemšanu, sak, kaujas jau notiksies dienvidos, un tur siltās drēbes tikai traucēs. Toreiz tas man likās dikti gudri. Šobrīd kaut kā ne īpaši. Salst.

* * *

18\. datums

Nodzisa balrogs Tolbačiks. Lai viņam tumša piemiņa. Sau saka, ka kaut kad atdzims no jauna, bet kaut kā neticās.

* * *

20\. datums

Pagriezāmies uz austrumiem. Vakar iepurināja ceturto rotu. Ar lielām pūlēm atradām, atrakām un saberzējām, gandrīz visus arī dabūjām pie dzīvības. Izdzirdēju no viņiem pāris jaunus vārdus. Vajadzēs atcerēties.

* * *

29\. datums

Pagriezāmies uz dienvidiem. Visi ļoti cer, ka drīz paliks siltāk, bet pagaidām soļojam uz priekšu forsētā maršā. Pa priekšu iet kāds no balrogiem, kausē sniegu, aiz viņa orku rota. Pēc tam atkal balrogs un atkal orku rota, un tā līdz pat kolonnas astei. Vispār šāda ierinda ir mans izgudrojums. Saurons sākumā nolika visus balrogus kolonnas priekšgalā – viņi tur izkausēja pamatīgi daudz ledus un sniega, trešā rota teju vai apslīka, bet piektajai sanāca iet pēdējiem, un viņiem ceļš bija jau kļuvis par īstu slidotavu. Tad sacēlās vējš un viņus kaut kur aizpūta sāņus. Meklēt mēs negājām.

Saurons arī cieš no aukstuma, jau divreiz mēģināja izlīst no sava zemes ķermeņa. Mēs gan esam modri, pie pirmajām pazīmēm iedzenam šo atpakaļ. Starp citu, šobrīd neviens viņu nenosauktu par Sauronu Melno. Saurons Zilais – tas viņam daudz vairāk piedienas.

* * *

39 datumā.

Pirms nedēļas Sau salauza pēdējo kompasu. Tagad ejam orientējoties pēc zvaigznēm.

* * *

42 datumā.

Lai slavētas zvaigznes, esam atpakaļ Angbandā. Nevar teikt, ka par šādu iznākumu mēs būtu īpaši sarūgtināti. Jupis rāvis visus tos elfus… Lielais Boss mums sarīkoja tādu kāvienu, ka atsildījāmies par visām pagājušajām salšanas dienām. Viņš jau mums tāds labs.

* * *

Datums nesalasāms.

Jau veselu nedēļu atrodamies vasaras nometnē. Vispār turpinās jau ierastais bardaks. Rīt nav ko, guļam uz egļu zariem, uguni kurināt aizliegts. Bet vakar kronis vispār, atsūtīja pie mums Glaurungu – pastiprinājumam. Tad nu gan pastiprinājums!

Ekonomijas pēc arī viņu nebaro – esot noteikts, lai pārtiek no tā, kas pagadās. Nu un lops arī rij visu kas pagadās pa kampienam. Šorīt pagadījās piektais vads. Izglābās tikai nabaga Varhuks, mēs viņu tagad saucam par trīclūpiņu.

Runā, pret vakaru ieradīsies balrogi, vismaz ir cerība atsildīties. Labi, jāiet sanest žagari.

* * *

34\. datumā

Piekomandēja mani Gotmogam par ziņnesi. Iepriekšējo Glaurungs aprija. Gotmogs ir iedomājies, ka pūķis atrodas viņa pakļautībā, un regulāri pūlas līdz viņam novadīt savus armijas komandiera rīkojumus. Pāraugušais abinieks reaģē apbrīnojami identiski, Gotmogs sākumā gaida atgriežamies ziņnesi, pēc tam gaida rīkojuma izpildi, bet pēc tam dodas celt traci. Sākumā vēl rakstīja klauzes Lielajam Bosam, bet Glau pie priekšniecības ir mīļumiņos, tā ka tagad mūsu nepārspējamais karavadonis ir atmetis ar roku papīru būšanai un plāno kā likvidēt pūķi kā šķiru. Piemēram, vēl pagājušajā nedēļā, izzinājis, kurā vietā rāpulis vilksies pāri Narogas upei, aizsūtīja trīs mūsu rotas, lai mēs sabojājam tilta akmens balstus. Pūķis iegāzās ledainajā ūdenī, uzkarsēja upi, iekarsa pats un izlīda ārā parunāt pāris biezākus vārdus…

Gotmogs tomēr ir muļķis. Viņš taču sēdēja un visu vēroja no zemā krasta, kamēr mēs, slinki nebūdami, bijām iekārtojušies klinšainajā. Toties krosu pa šķēršļotu apvidu varējām labi ilgi novērot, es pat iespēlēju no Pritčhaka viņa mēnešalgu.

* * *

96 datumā

Pirms pusmēneša Gotmogs man uzticēja pirmo nopietno uzdevumu – aizvest divus jauniņo bataljonus uz Violeto Pāreju, tur apvienoties ar balrogu vārdā Pambuks, un tālāk doties izsvēpēt elfus no viņu nocietinājumiem Sirionas izteku rajonā. Viņš pats ar pārējo karaspēku mūs tur jau gaidīšot, piesaistot uz sevi elfu pamatspēkus, lai mums rastos izdevība slepus uzbrukt tiem no aizmugures. Nu labi, aizvedu arī…

Ek, ja vien es būtu zinājis, ka mūsu Hanibāls jauc Sirionas augšteces ar Narogas augštecēm, fronti ar fasādi, un kreiso kāju ar labo – goda vārds, pats pieteiktos skriet sunīšus ar Glaurungu. Protams, ka nebija nekādas kaujas, nebija nekādas uzmanības piesaistes, un nekādas aizmugures arī nebija – mums uzklupa visi turienes elfu spēki, un maz viņu tur nelikās. Pambukam, lai arī balrogs, pamatīgi sabojāja kažoku – ieaurojās kā aizkauts un aizlaidās kaut kur Miglas Kalnu virzienā. Man nācās atkāpties uz Violeto Pāreju, un tur klintīs mēs atkāvāmies līdz pat vakaram, daudz mūsējo tur nogūlās… Jauniņos es pat sāku pa īstam cienīt – cīnījās kā īsti velni, žēl tikai, ka no trim simtiem labi ja piecdesmit izdzīvoja. Nācās naktī atkāpties arī no pārejas, brienot tieši pa ledusauksta strauta gultni, pēc tam laisties pāri Vērtņu krācēm ar uz ātru roku sasietiem plostiem. Pēc krācēm mēs iemukām mežā un tur biezoknī atsēdējāmies veselu nedēļu, bet pēc tam pa kaut kādām sasodītām zvēru takām aizzagāmies atpakaļ nometnē.

Nometnē mūs jau gaidīja. Gotmogs bezmaz sarkans bija no niknuma palicis, teju vai par balrogu kļūs. Arī viņš bija cietis sakāvi, un protams, ka tikai un vienīgi manas vainas dēļ. Jo, kā izrādās, man nebija vajadzējis ar trim simtiem pienapuiku un idiotu Pambuku pa kalniem rāpelēties, bet gan paņemt piecus simtus izlases rīkļurāvēju un slepus sekot Gotmogam un pamatspēkiem. Un, kad tie, it kā kaujā sakauti, mestos bēgt, uzbrukt iekarsušajiem vajātājiem un pilnībā iznīcināt mums pretī stāvošo elfu Narogas grupējumu. Bet notikās tā, ka sākumā liekulīgā bēgšana drīz vien pārvērtās īstā, pēc tam paniskā, bet par to kas bija pēc tam, man pastāstīs tie pieci puiši, kas ir palikuši dzīvi. Kad mazliet atārstēsies. Bet mani savukārt par pavēles neizpildīšanu, balroga pazaudēšanu un pārējiem nelabvēlīgajiem lietas apstākļiem, sagaida tribunāls.

Man par laimi, tieši tobrīd nometnē ieslāja Glaurungs – nomūrējies ar dubļiem līdz ausīm un ārkārtīgi drūmā noskaņojumā. Mūsu Napoleons bija izspēlējis ar viņu kārtējo joku, aizsūtījis meklēt elfu galvenos spēkus Žirehas necaurejamajā slīkšņainē, pa kuru mūsu nabaga drakoša arī pēdējo pusotru mēnesi bija malies cauri. Pamanījis savu sadrūmušo padoto, Gotmogs piepeši aizmirsa par mani un kļuva ļoti steidzīgs, tā ka es vienkārši aizvilkos uz telti un dusmās nolikos gulēt.

* * *

97 datumā

Gotmogs sēž smailas klints pašā spicē, bet klints pakājē izlaidies guļ Glaurungs. Mūsu Maķedonietis izliekas, ka šie divi notikumi ir pilnībā savā starpā nesaistīti, pūlās komandēt no turienes. Pāris reizes sūtīja pēc manis, bet es liku atbildēt, ka sēžu virssardzē.

Atradis muļķi.

* * *

99 datumā

Mūsu Žukovs joprojām tup klints smailē. Šodien viņam beidzās pacietība, un viņš ņēmās kliegt, ka sūtot Glaurungu reidā uz dienvidiem. Glau viņu pasūtīja vēl tālāk, bet pēc tam piedāvāja nokāpt zemē un atdot pavēli pēc visas formas. Gotmogs uz to atbildēja, ka visādām stulbām pāraugušām ķirzakām viņam sīkāki paskaidrojumi nav jāsniedz, un ka ja Glau tūlīt pat nepaklausīs, tad viņš, Gotmogs, galīgi pārskaitīsies un parādīs Glau, kur rūķi ziemo. Pūķis atbildēja, ka vienmēr esot sapņojis uzzināt atbildi uz šo jautājumu, un ka viņš ir ar mieru mazliet pagaidīt. Gaida arī.

* * *

100 datumā.

Redzot, ka Gotmogs draud galīgi saiet sviestā, es nolēmu viņam palīdzēt. Aizsūtīju pie pūķa Rivcaku ar paziņojumu, ka nometnes tuvumā manīts slaistāmies Turins Turambars. Saurors dzērumā reiz bija Glaurungam izmuldējies, ka Turins kaut kad nākotnē viņu piebeigs, tā ka Glau, ar skumju pilnām acīm paskatījies uz joprojām neaizsniedzamo Gotmogu, aizsteidzās uz Angbandu. Rivcaku viņš praktiski nebija aizticis. Nu, visādā ziņā neapēda līdz galam.

* * *

7 mēneša 56 datumā

Saurons atkal sācis bīdīt progresu. Šoreiz viņš izlēma ķerties pie jūras zinātnēm. Lielais Boss nav vēl atmetis cerības izcelt desantu Valinorā, taču tam nolūkam nepieciešams izdomāt, kā tikt pāri okeānam. Saurona ideja ir sekojoša – orku vienība ieiet ūdenī. Pirmais slāj pa jūras dibenu, bet, kad ūdens sāk smelties pāri galvai, viņam uz pleciem nostājas otrs orks. Otrais orks ātri ieelpo cik daudz gaisa vien var, pēc tam noliecas un iepūš pirmajam mutē. Kad arī otrajam ūdens sāk iet pāri galvai, uz viņa pleciem nostājas trešais. Tagad jau trešais orks velk iekšā gaisu un nodod to otrajam, bet otrais daļu gaisa izmanto pats, bet atlikušo nodod tālāk pirmajam. Un tā tālāk, līdz pašai Valinorai.

Kaut kā man šī ideja galīgi nepatīk.

Tomēr izmēģinātājiem ir paredzēta papildus pārtikas deva un atbrīvojums no dežūrām drakonārijā. Tā ka es nolēmu noriskēt.

* * *

7 mēneša 58 datumā

Sestajā laboratorijā ievilkām lielu toveri ar ūdeni – trenēties gaisa tālākpadošanā. Saurons jau ir paguvis izstrādāt un nodrukāt metodiskos norādījumus – viens eksperimenta objekts noguļas vannas dibenā, bet otrs baro viņu ar gaisu.

Diemžēl izrādās, ka nav nemaz tik viegli noslīcināt orku. Mēs vai pusstundu mēģinājām noguldīt zem ūdens Fihcacku, bet viņš, maita, to vien darīja kā ņēmās uzpeldēt no jauna, nekādi nevēloties gulēt tovera dibenā un gaidīt, kamēr mēs izlemsim kurš būs otrais. Beigās mēs vienkārši piesējām viņu pie tovera dibena, pirms tam gan iesprauduši starp zobiem caurulīti elpošanai – lai neaizrijas pirms laika.

Galu galā par numuru divi izvēlējām, Rikšatu. Viņš izdarīja dziļu ieelpu, izbolīja acis un ienira. Tur viņš mēģināja iepūst Fihcackā gaisa porciju. Spriežot pēc gaisa burbuļu apjoma, kas uzpeldēja, iepūšana lāgā nepadevās, un viņš iznira pēc jaunas porcijas.

Pēc pāris mēģinājumiem noskaidrojās, ka galvenais kavēklis gaisa tālāknodošanai ir caurulīte, kas iesprūdusi starp pirmā numura zobiem. Sākām vilkt ārā, bet kas tev deva – Fihcacks iekodās viņā ar zobiem kā Karhorots smadzeņkaulā, un vaļā laist kategoriski atteicās. Beigās pa visiem mēs caurulīti izrāvām, un Rikšats ienira no jauna. No augšas bija jautri vērot, kā numur divi pūlas iepūst gaisu numur viens, bet tas savukārt mežonīgi locās zem viņa. Kāds piezīmēja, ka vispār šī darbība stipri atgādina pirmo skūpstu, kas izsauca draudzīgu rēkšanu no visu klātesošo rīklēm. Te diemžēl, numur viens pamanījās pārraut saites, iegāza numur divi pa ausi un kā korķis uzpeldēja virspusē.

Sauronam nācās negribīgi atzīt, ka viņa metodika, maigi izsakoties, nekam neder. Mūs šis ļaunatminīgais maija, protams, tūlīt pat nosūtīja šķūrēt mēslus no drakonārija (izņemot mani, kam vēl minūtes četrdesmit nācās cītīgi pierakstīt Saurona diktēto atskaiti Lielajam Bosam par veiksmīgu izmēģinājumu pirmās kārtas pabeigšanu un zinātnisku pamatojumu metodes lietderībai visdažādākā dziļuma un platuma ūdens šķēršļu forsēšanai. Otro izmēģinājumu sēriju Saurons ieteica izvest tieši Valinorā nākamajā dienā pēc tās ieņemšanas).

* * *

7 mēneša 79 datumā.

Aizvakar Angbandā bija pamatīgs skandāls.

Viss aizsākās ar bēdīgi slaveno Saurona mēģinājumu izgatavot orkus ar kaujas transformāciju (Tās jēga, kā es sapratu, ir sekojoša: pirms kaujas tāds orks kaut ko iedzer, apēd vai saostās - un rezultātā viņa spēks, niknums un izmēri vairākkārtīgi palielinās. Pēc kaujas viņš retransformējas). No šīs idejas nekas jēdzīgs nesanāca, taču kā blakusprodukts tika iegūts raugs. Čučheks pirmais atklāja, ka ar tā palīdzību no parastā bērnu barības maisījuma jaunajiem pūķēniem var pagatavot sasodīti labu strebekli, kā iekšķīga lietošana izsauc dažu kaujas transformācijas simptomu parādīšanos: Džirdžuka, pirmā to nobaudījušā laboratorijā, izmēri gan nepalielinājās, taču nomierināt mums viņu vajadzēja piecatā. Tāpat tika atklāti vēl daži negaidīti un neparedzēti blakusefekti - teiksim lietojušajam strauji uzlabojās atmiņa un viņš sāka uzskaitīt visus apvainojumus un pāridarījumus, ko kāds cits viņam pēdējo pusotru ēru laikā ir nodarījis. Ievērojami uzlabojās arī redze - visi eksperimenta dalībnieki kā viens apgalvoja, ka bez viņiem apkārt stāvošo puišu mirstīgajām miesām viņi tāpat spēja ieraudzīt un atšķirt arī viņu fea, pie tam dažkārt ne vienu vien. Tas viss norādīja uz to, ka eksperimenti ar kaujas transformāciju tika pārtraukti priekšlaicīgi. Čučheks izlēma tos turpināt pats uz savu galvu - slepus no priekšniecības, lai īstajā brīdī sagādātu viņiem pārsteigumu. Es savukārt pūlējos viņu atrunāt - ciest nevaru pārsteigumus. Bez tam, ja pārāk ilgi gatavo šo pārsteigumu kādam, tad parasti sanāk tieši pretēji - pārsteigumu sarīko tev pašam. Taču Čučheks nepaklausīja.

Turpmākie pētījumi tika koncentrēti divos virzienos. Pirmkārt, tika uzlabota transformējošās vielas kvalitāte. Es vairs īsti neatceros, kam pirmajam radās gaišā doma ievietot to strebekli destilācijas iekārtā, bet tika konstatēts, ka šķidrums, kas parādījās izejā, transformāciju veica labāk, ātrāk un efektīvāk nekā pati saraudzētā susla (Destilācijas iekārtu, liekas savulaik izgudroja Saurons. Īsti neatceros, tobrīd es vēl pie viņa nestrādāju, un paldies dievam, jo tas Veismans-Morgans ar destilācijas aparāta palīdzību mēģināja uzvilkt no orkiem niknuma substanci).

Otrkārt, Čučheks pūlējās atrast kaut ko ar ko atvieglot retransformācijas blakus efektus. Tā bija nopietna problēma, jo kādu laiku pēc transformācijas kaujas orks visai strauji pārvērtās ne uz ko nespējīgā miesas klucī. Šo pārvērtību pavadīja mežonīgas galvassāpes, roku un kāju trīcoņa, nelabums, bet dažiem pat sāka rēgoties visās malās lēkājoši mazi elfi ragainās ķiverēs.

Otrā problēma tomēr negaidīti atrisinājās pati no sevis – kādas kārtējās transformācijas laikā Prišcuks iegāzās vienā no milzīgajām mucām, kuras veselu kaudzi nesaprotamu iemeslu pēc iepriekšējā karagājiena uz Doriatu laikā Glaurungs bija atņēmis rūķiem (drakoša tobrīd bija pamanījies nedaudz apmaldīties un kaut kur bija novazājies pāri par divām nedēļām). Mucās izrādās bija iepildīti sālīti gurķi (nosaukumu mēs tobrīd nezinājām, bet atdevām godu rūķu meistariem par tādu izgudrojumu. Ar gurķu palīdzību bija iespējams meistarīgi gan vadīt kaujas transformācijas procesu, gan arī mīkstināt retransformācijas sekas). Diemžēl arī par pārsteigumiem man izrādījās taisnība. Šoreiz mums iezāģēja mans vecais labais paziņa Karhorots. Tas nolādētais krancis bija ielavījies noliktavā, kur tika glabātas transformatora rezerves, un izlaka visu kas tur atradās. Līdz pēdējai pilītei. Tik efektīvu kaujas transformāciju man vēl nebija gadījies ieraudzīt, un es ceru, ka vairāk nekad arī nenāksies.

Tūlīt pēc uzņemšanas uz krūts Karhorots sāka atgādināt elfu – Urthanka interpretācijā (To draņķi nesen padarīja par galveno atbildīgo kaujas lapiņas izlaišanā, tad nu viņš arī cenšas un drukā ar vien jaunas vai katru nedēļu. Viņa zīmētie elfi ir pat mazliet mīļi – viņiem visiem ir kvadrātveidīgas acis, ausis divu galvu garumā, līkas spalvainas kājas, uz priekšu izvirzīti asimetriski ilkņi un mati, kas lēkšķēs spurojas uz visām pusēm. Daudziem pie tam ir astes un sazin kāpēc arī bārdas, bet bruņoti viņi ir ar kaut kādiem mietiem). Mūsu sunīti ar pamatīgi sašķobīja - jau pirms tam nekāds skaistuma paraugs nebija, bet tagad palika pavisam mežonīgs.

Iesākumā šis pāraugušais bulterjers nolīdzināja līdz ar zemi zinātniskās izpētes laboratoriju. Pa tīro. Pēc tam iznesās galvenajā gaitenī, kur izsmērēja pret sienu neveiksmīgi ceļā patrāpījušos Gotmogu. Nelaimīgā kārtā sadūries ar Karhorotu, Glaurungs nepaguva pat iepīkstēties, kad jau bija saliekts gredzenā un aste izbāzta viņam mutē, ar kuras košļāšanu viņš arī nodarbojās nākamās pusotras stundas, kamēr visi bija aizņemti ar ko svarīgāku par viņa glābšanu.

To paveicis, jautrais šunelis aizlēkšoja uz Troņa zāli un tur mēģināja draiski ieķerties kājā pašam Lielajam Bosam. Tas par tādu nekaunību galīgi apskaitās un deva Karhortam tādu spērienu, ka tas ar kaucienu pārlidoja pāri zālei un atsitās pret sienu. Tiesa, Karhorotu tas nepārliecināja, piecēlies kājās un noskurinājies, viņš no jauna metās uzbrukumā.

Man bija sagadījies stāvēt sardzē netālu no Troņa zāles, un atskrējis paskatīties kas te par lielu traci, es atklāju, ka Lielais Boss tup uz Troņa atzveltnes kā vista uz laktas, un drūmi vēro kā pa grīdu Troņa priekšā draiskojas Karhorots. Vilks savukārt skraidīja uz riņķi, ik pa brīdim paklupdams pats uz savām ķepām, un laiku pa laikam mēģināja aiz mantijas novilkt zemē arī saimnieku. Boss aizkaitināti raustīja jau pamatīgi papluinīto mantiju un ik pa brīdim atgaiņājās no suņa ar kroni – nekā cita viņam pa rokai nebija. Es, gari nedomājot, ātri ieņēmu vietu uz jau pierastā svečtura pie zāles sienas – tīri lai dotu Bosam morālu atbalstu. Viņš gan, jāatzīst, mani nepamanīja.

Sev par nelaimi, tieši tobrīd zālē ienesās Saurons – acīmredzot ar savu kārtējo spožo ideju, jo smaids viņam bija pa visu ģīmi, bet rokā viņš vicināja pamatīgu pergamenta tīstokli. Karhorots meta mieru Bosa lenkšanai, divos lēcienos pienesās pie mūsu Ņūtona un maigi iekampa viņam kājā.

Saurons ieaurojās kā aizkauts, un, nesapratis lietas apstākļus, iespēra labajam sunītim un piedevām vēl iegāza ar savu spieķi pa galvu. Karhorotam uz galvas parādījās pamatīgs puns. Tas viņam nepatika, sunītis ierūcās, un pēc trim sekundēm Saurons saplēstā apmetnī un bez zābakiem sēdēja uz otra troņa zāles sienas svečtura, bet vilciņš lejā lēkāja gar sienu un neatlaidīgi piedāvāja viņam rāpties lejā un nākt paspēlēties.

Lielais Boss mēģināja izmantot radušos izdevību un aizzagties līdz zāles stūrim, kur instrumentu lādē glabājās viņa Gronds, taču Karhorots to pamanīja un ar skaļu kaukšanu uzdzina priekšnieku atpakaļ viņa laktā. Man savukārt nez kāpēc iešāvās prātā, ka pašā kaujas transformācijas idejā ir kaut kas greizs - nezin kāpēc visi izmēģinājuma objekti ārkārtīgi cītīgi pūlējās sadot pa mūli kādam no savējiem. Uzrīdīt transformeru ienaidniekam, kas viņam, ja tā objektīvi paskatās, vēl neko nebija nodarījis, kad blakus stāv pāris līdz riebumam apnikušu purnu... Acīmredzot, es turpināju savu domu lidojumu, šis iedarbīgais līdzeklis vairāk ir noderīgs vientuļiem diversantiem. Vai arī - un tas būtu pat jautri - jāatrod iespēja kā šo dziru iepildīt, teiksim, tās pašas Doriatas ūdensņemšanas vietās - iespējams ka tad tur nocietinājušies elfi sāks slaktēt viens otru...

No šīm jaukajām domām mani atrāva Čučheka ierašanās. Viņš stāvēja pie pusatvērtajām zāles durvīm un mežonīgi žestikulēja. Kamēr sunītis vēl nebija viņu pamanījis, es viņam uzkliedzu lai stiepj šurp pārējo dziru - manā galvā sāka nobriest komandējošā sastāva glābšanas plāns.

Čučheks, paldies dievam, izrādījās apķērīgs - pēc pāris minūtēm no galerijas pret zāles grīdu atsitās lielā muca ar strebekļa paliekām. Karhorots mežonīgi iekaucās un pāris sekundēs izlaka no debesīm nokritušo dzeramo. To pašu viņš izdarīja arī ar pāris spaiņu saturu, ko auklā iesietus uzmanīgi nolaida no augšas (jums būtu vajadzējis redzēt, kā to darot raudāja Džirdžuks). Uz tālāko kaujas suņa transformāciju nebija vairs ilgi jāgaida. Viņa acis sāka atgādināt ar tomātu sulu piepildītas zemūdenes iluminatorus, mēle nokarājās līdz pat astei, bet pa stāvus saslējušos kažoku pāršāvās dīvaini plankumi un tukšumi. Viņš izdeva kaucienu, un kas tas bija par kaucienu, visiem kaucieniem kauciens! Tas sākās ar zemu dobju rūkoņu, tā ka sienas notrīsēja un Saurons nogāzās no sava sēdekļa, izgāja cauri visām divpadsmit oktāvām un beidzās ar spalgu pīkstienu, kura rezultātā Melnajam Tronim sasprāga kājas un arī Lielais Boss novēlās uz grīdas.

Karhorots, pamanījis ka abi mērķi ir viegli aizsniedzami, metās pie abiem diviem reizē. Kādu brīdi es pat biju pārliecināts, ka viņam tas izdosies - ar tādu centību viņš to darīja. Acis viņam skatījās katra uz savu pusi, ķepas kustējās katra par sevi, pat kažoks bija pašķīries celiņā slīpi šķērsām pāri mugurai - jo novietojies viņš bija ieslīpi pret abiem mērķiem. Taču tad viņa spēki izsīka - viņš pāris reizes ievaukšķējās, pūlējās iesvilpties, pēc tam ieinteresējās par to kas darās zem viņa astes, devās to pārbaudīt uz vietas, taču pusceļā nolūza un aizmiga. Troņa zālē iestājās klusums. Lielais Boss piecēlās kājās, uzmauca galvā kroni ar diviem palikušajiem silmariliem un drūmi paskatījās uz saldi šņākuļojošo suni. Liekas, viņš grasījās kaut ko sacīt - tauta galerijā sastinga, es pieplaku sienai un pūlējos ar to saplūst, un pat Karhorots, miegā sajutis mirkļa svarīgumu, novāca no purna svētlaimīgo izteiksmi - taču tad, kā teiktu dzejnieki, te kāda skaņa atbalsojās klusumā...

Lielais Boss lēni pagriezās pret visu aizmirsto Sauronu. Tas sakustējās, un skaņa tapa atkārtota.

\- Ik... - Par nožēlu, Saurons bija piezemējies strebekļa peļķē, ko Karhorots nebija paguvis izlakt. Pauris viņam izrādās bija daudz vājāks par vilciņa, un viņa transformāciju nu nekādīgi nebija iespējams nodēvēt par kaujas variāciju.

\- Ik! - trešo reizi viņš izaicinoši nožagojās. Viņa acis ieinteresēti vērsās uz paša degungalu. Sajutis Lielā Bosa skatienu, viņš papūlējās pieslieties kājās, taču nespēja. Mute viņam pavērās platā smaidā, acu zīlītes brīdi pasvārstījās, un tad nolēma sekot katra savam lūpu kaktiņam. Viņam bija ļoti jautri.

\- Tūlīt kā dziedāšu! - viņš paziņoja, un mēs nepaguvām pat aci pamirkšķināt, kad viņš trīcošā baritonā iesāka:

\- Ik... O Elberet Giltoniel, Serevren re.. ik... durbatuluk...

Atskanēja dārdoņa. Tur reizē sagruva galerija ar skatītājiem, bet Lielais Boss trakās dusmās svieda Sauronam ar kroni. Par zemes labklājību atbildīgais silmarils trāpīja maijaram tieši pa aci, kopš tā laika savā starpā mēs viņu nesaucām savādāk kā tikai par sarkano aci.

* * *

8 mēneša 2 datumā

Saurons ir ķēries pie parapsiholoģijas. Ir arī sasniegti pirmie rezultāti - viņš konstatēja ka Glaurungam piemīt izteiktas hipnotiskas spējas, un tagad gatavojas tās izmantot uz visu banku. Kā tieši, Saurons vēl nav izdomājis, tāpēc pagaidām ir pavēlējis ķirzacim cītīgi trenēties, un šai sakarā iesmērējis viņam paša sarakstītos metodiskos norādījumus. Par nelaimi, Glau lasa vēl sliktāk nekā Saurons raksta, tāpēc visa hipnotizēšanas procedūra viņu abu kopīgā interpretācijā ietver sevī hipnotizējamā apdullināšanu ar ķepas vai astes sitienu pa pakausi. Gan ķepiņas gan astīte mūsu drakoniņam nav nekādas maziņās, tāpēc rezultāts hipnotizēšanai ir labi paredzams - nedēļas laikā pūķis pamanījās piebeigt trīs dučus mūsu puišu, ielauza Gotmogam degunu un bezmaz vai izpurināja Sauronu no viņa jaunā ķermeņa. Bez tam pamanījās piebeigt teju vai pussimts vilku - pēc nesenajiem notikumiem Glau vilkus necieš jo īpaši. Pie tam hipnotizēt savus upurus viņš viltīgi mēdz ap stūri. Boss beidzot ievēroja sava karaspēka straujo sarukšanu, mazliet noskaitās un aiztrieca Glaurungu trenēties kaut kur patālāk, ienaidnieka teritorijā. Viņš pavēlēja Glaurungam beidzot atrast un iznīcināt Gondolinu (tā, ko mēs nopostījām pirms diviem mēnešiem, izrādījās, nebija īstā). Aptuveni četras nedēļas mēs kaifojām bez pūķa, bet tad viņš atkal ieradās un sarīkoja traci pie Angbandas vārtiem. Skats viņam bija nožēlojams - izkāmējis, kauli un āda, aste velkas pa zemi, zobi katrs otrais izsisti, bet acis tik skumjas... Par saviem klejojumiem viņš stāstīja ļoti negribīgi - un tikai pēc tam, kad Lielais Boss sakliedza uz viņu, galu galā izveidoja kaut ko līdzīgu īsam ziņojumam. Izlasījis to, Saurons nokļuva lielās sprukās - pūķis gvelza tādas muļķības, ka kaut ko tādu parādīt Bosam draudēja ar lielām ziepēm. Viņš galu galā pasauca mani, un mēs trīs dienas pārcilājām drakona anabāzi, pūloties no visām muļķībām izlobīt vismaz kaut ko jēdzīgu.

Tātad, Glaurungs izrāpoja pa Angbandas galvenajiem vārtiem un devās uz dienvidiem. Kājoja uz dienvidiem viņš visai ilgi - pārgāja pāri divām kalnu grēdām un forsēja daudzas upes. Pa ceļam redzēja elfus, taču pietuvoties viņiem hipnotizēšanai nepieciešamā attālumā neizdevās. Pa ceļam tika hipnotizēti un ēsti dažnedažādi sīki faunas pārstāvji. Pēc tam pagriezās uz dienvidiem (jāatzīst, ka pūķis acīmredzot pazīst tikai vienu debess pusi, tāpēc šajā gadījumā visticamāk bija domāti rietumi) un pēc nedēļas sasniedza jūras krastu. Pa ceļam viņš uzdūrās kaut kādam ciematam, kurā nohipnotizēja vairākus cilvēkus.

Nopratināt viņus diemžēl neizdevās, nācās vienkārši apēst.

Pie jūras Glaurungs ieņēma nometni (te mēs ar Sauronu sastrīdējāmies. Viņš apgalvoja, ka tārps uzdūrās ienaidniekam un bija pamatīga kauja, kurā rāpulim izdevās uzvarēt, jo citādāk viņa āda jau karātos uzstiepta uz nenotveramās Gondolinas vārtiem. Es savukārt apgalvoju, ka drakons vienkārši kādu laiku paslinkoja un pasnauduļoja liedaga smiltīs).

Tālāk Glaurungs devās uz dienvidiem (šoreiz mēs nolēmām viņam noticēt) un naktī uzdūrās ienaidnieka slēpnim, ar kuru uzsāka kauju un, liekas, uzvarēja (Te nu gan nekādu šaubu nebija... jo kauju viņš uzsāka ar otro rotu, kura vēl pirms mēneša bija nosūtīta uz to pusi izlūkot. Skaidrs nebija tikai viens - kur palika rotai piekomandētais balrogs Aso? Vai tiešām šitais dinozaurs arī viņus iemanījies sagremot?)

Tālāk Glaurungs noķēra kādu gūstekni, kas paziņoja ka Gondolina atrodas piecu dienu gājiena attālumā uz dienvidiem, starp divām zīmīgām klinšu smailēm, kalnu ezera krastā. Mazliet uzkodis, drakoša aizčāpoja norādītajā virzienā (te nu mēs ar Sauronu vairs nesapratām, kurā īsti) un pēc piecām dienām nonāca tuksnesī. Ne ezerus ne zīmīgas klintis atrast viņam neizdevās, viņš izbadējās un devās atpakaļ uz dienvidiem (acīmredzot ka uz ziemeļiem).

Pa ceļam viņš acīmredzot beidzot atrada elfus (lai gan viņš visu laiku uzstāja, ka vienkārši saskrāpējies lienot cauri meža biezoknim), tie viņam pamatīgi pabojāja kažoku un uzdauzīja vienu aci. Tas atsita drakonam visas hipnotizētāja spējas - ja var spriest pēc tulznām uz viņa ķepu apakšām, viņš bija bēdzis no elfiem visu atlikušo ceļa gabalu.

Glaurungs neatlaidīgi apgalvoja, ka visu laiku gājis taisni. Tiesa gan, tas ir maz ticami - kāds viņam bija pamatīgi iešņāpis labo priekšķepu, un uz Angbandu viņš atnāca ar pamatīgu loku. Starp citu, kādu laiku joprojām bija pārliecināts, ka atradis Gondolinu - izlauza vārtus un ielauza žokli Gotmogam.

* * *

8 mēneša 14 datumā

Mums ir svētki - Lielais Boss paziņoja, ka ar šo dienu sākas jauns gads. Nav īsti gan skaidrs, kāpēc - tikpat labi tas varēja sākties arī pirms mēneša, bet Bosam jau labāk redzams - galu galā viņš bija klāt, kad tika iedibināta laika skaitīšana.

Noskaņojums Angbandā nav no labākajiem, galu galā elfi stāv pie pašiem vārtiem. Man ir pamatotas aizdomas, ka Jaunā Gada ideju ir izdomājis Saurons, lai paceltu mūsu neuzvaramā karaspēka kaujinieciskumu. Pēdējā laikā tas patiesi ir nokrities zemāk par zemu. Vēl vairāk - pavisam nesen notika pavisam traģisks atgadījums: orku zinātnieks Vavilhs izgudroja ģenētiku un teorētiski pierādīja iespējamību veikt pretēju ork-elfisku pārveidošanu, tas ir, ģenētisko dezertēšanu. Es arī iemetu acis viņa izvedumos, un man ļoti nepatika tas viens sazarojums formulas vidienē - nu pārāk tas atgādināja dakšiņu (un es atceros, ko tik nebēra katlos, lai uzlabotu mūsu sugu). Tomēr nabaga Vavilhs nepaklausīja, izdarīja eksperimentu ar sevi un, kā es jau baidījos, pārvērtās par šimpanzi. Saurons tūlīt pat noklačoja Bosam, tas traki pārskaitās un pasludināja ģenētiskos pētījumus ārpus likuma.

* * *

9 mēneša 4 datumā

Saurons joprojām nav atmetis cerību uzlabot orku sugu. Ieradies ar negaidītu inspekciju mūsu nometnē Pillotas augštecē, viņš kā reiz kļuva par liecinieku kārtējam Glau un Gotmoga kašķim. Neatceros, ko viņi atkal nebija sadalījuši, bet Gotmogs pamanījās iespiest tārpam astesgalu spīlēs, un pēc tam piecpadsmit jūdzes bēga no satracinātā pūķa Žirehas slīkšņu virzienā. Šīs teritorijas apsekošana uzvedināja Sauronu uz izdedzinātās zemes taktikas ideju.

Lai šādu projektu īstenotu, orki bija jāpadara spējīgi spļaut uguni. Pirmām kārtām Saurons protams atcerējās par Glaurungu un apsvēra iespēju izpētīt viņa konstrukciju. Es visādi atbalstīju šo ideju, dodot mājienus par to cik gan daudz vērtīgu datu varētu iegūt pēc sekcijas un šikas anatomiskās izpētes. Sau iedvesmots aizskrēja prasīt atļauju Lielajam Bosam. Boss atļāva, ar nosacījumu ka pūķis neiebildīs. Glaurungs iebilda. Varētu jau protams paprasīt pašam Bosam, kā šī pirotehniskā brīnuma autoram, taču tas skaitās nepieklājīgi. Un, manisprāt, Boss pats neatceras, ko dzērumā bija sameistarojis.

Saurons izlēma iet pats savu ceļu un sāka vākt brīvprātīgos. Sākumā no tiem nevarēja ne atkauties, jo sākotnējā projektā Sau plānoja par ugunsradošo šķidrumu izmantot spirtu, un šai sakarā bija nepieciešams iebūvēt orkā miniatūru kandžas aparātu. Diemžēl brīvprātīgie smagi aplauzās, jo pēdējā brīdī dižais eksperimentators izlēma aizstāt spirtu ar petroleju.

Sirdi plosošie eksperimenti ar orku autokrekingu turpinājās veselu nedēļu, bet tad Lielais Boss atklāja, ka tikai divas nedēļas pirms apkures sezonas sākuma Tongorodrimā ir pilnībā izsīkuši degvielas un smēreļļu krājumi. Pārskaities viņš izsauca pie sevis komendantu, Saurons novēla visu vainu uz pūķi, un Boss, pārskaities, izdzina Glaurungu meklēt Nargotrondu. Pūķim nav smagāka soda par to - viņš jau cik gadus meklē to Nargotrondu, un vēl nez cik gadus turpinās meklēt, jo viņam nav ne mazākās nojēgas, kur tā varētu slēpties. Vēl vairāk, man ir aizdomas ka Glau pat nezin, kas tā īsti ir - es reiz nejauši noklausījos, kā viņš slepus izprašņā balrogus, cik liela tā Nargotronda varētu būt un kāda izskatīties. Sev par nelaimi, viņš uzdūrās nebēdnim Vezuvijam, un saņēmis no viņa izsmeļošas un sīkas instrukcijas, aizdevās kaut kur uz dienvidiem. Pēc piecām nedēļām viņš atvilka un nometa Lielā Bosa troņa priekšā divus sprāgušus ziloņus un paziņoja, ka, ja nu kādam dikti vajagot, tad viņš zinot vietu kur šito Nargotrondu esot vairāk nekā blusu Angbandā.

Tālāk sekoja tas, ko elfi sauc par Negaidītās Liesmas kauju. Es tikai piezīmēšu, ka mums tā bija ne mazāk negaidīta.

Pūķis pēc tam vēl ilgi meklēja šo apslēpto pilsētu. Parasti viņš vienkārši vazājās apkārt pa visu Viduszemi, izprašņājot retos pretīmnācējus, kur meklēt Nargotrondu. Parasti gan izrādījās, ka tā atrodas otrā pasaules malā, un Glau, viegli iekodis, devās ceļot tālāk, pie sevis brīnoties par sava pretinieka izveicīgumu.

* * *

10 mēneša 45 datumā

Rūgtas pieredzes izmācīts, Lielais Boss tagad tur Sauronu pēc iespējas tālāk no darbojošās armijas, pateicoties kam mūsu gūtie panākumi karā pēdējā laikā ir kļuvuši nopietnāki. Tā kā arī ar zinātni viņam pagaidām ir aizliegts nodarboties, vienīgais lauciņš kurā Saurons varēja izlādēt savu pāri malām kūsājošo radošo enerģiju atlikās kultūras joma.

Viņam bija iešāvusies prātā doma par to, ka pēc galīgās uzvaras būs nepieciešami visdažādākā profila speciālisti, tai skaitā arī rakstnieki un dzejnieki, kas apdziedās un slavinās Lielā Bosa un viņa uzticamo padoto diženos varoņdarbus, kā arī iedvesmos izdzīvojušos uz tālākiem sasniegumiem. Lai jau laikus sagatavotu augsti kvalificētus apdziedātājus un slavinātājus, viņš izvilka no frontes vienībām kādus pārdesmit puišus un noorganizēja paša vadītu literatūras semināru - ar mani sekretāra lomā. Nolasījis pateicīgajiem klausītājiem vairākas lekcijas par vārdu savienošanu teikumos, teikumu grupēšanu rindkopās un to tālāku kopāsalikšanu stāstos un romānos, par jambiem un horejiem, stiliem un sižeta līnijām, Saurons uzskatīja, ka līdz ar to kursanti ir gatavi sākt strādāt patstāvīgi, un pavēlēja pēc nedēļas iesniegt gatavus darbus. Vai arī atpakaļ uz fronti.

Atpakaļ uz Beleriandu neviens nevēlējās nokļūt, tāpēc pēc nedēļas Saurona priekšā gulēja visai apjomīgi rokrakstu sējumi. Analīze pierādīja, ka vispopulārākais žanrs jaunajiem rakstniekiem ir šķitis kara lauka piezīmju un dienasgrāmatu formāts. Tas jau pats par sevi nebūtu nekas, taču mūsu Tolstojs savās lekcijās bija veltījis pārlieku uzmanību reālismam - un rezultātā visas šīs "Karagājiena piezīmes" un "Gondolīnas pievārtēs" rādīja visai traģisku ainu par galvenā komandsastāva absolūtu nolaidību un idiotismu, katastrofālu haosu ar apgādi un vadību, kā arī neskaitāmus drūmus uzskaitījumus par to kur, kad, kas, cik un kā vainas pēc dabūja galu.

Vienīgais izņēmums izrādījās Irhaks, kas bija nolēmis gūt slavu fantastikas žanrā un uzcepis romānu ko nosauca par "Elfkāvi". Stāsts vēstīja par to, kā vairāki izmisuši un ārkārtīgi talantīgi orki kāda gudra maijāra vārdā Nosaurs vadībā izgudroja un uzbūvēja aparātu, kas nogalina elfus. Aparāts pusgada laikā attīrīja no elfiem visu Viduszemi, bet, tā kā sākotnējā konstrukcijā nebija iebūvēta atslēgšanās poga, sāka apdraudēt pašus tā radītājus. Un tad viens no izgudrotājiem, vārdā Hakirs, pārģērbās par elfu. Elfkāvis uzķērās uz ēsmas un metās viņu vajāt. Te nu stāstā tika ievīts filozofiskais motīvs par mūžīgo klejošanu un dzīves negaidītajām pārmaiņām. Tiesa gan, stāsta beigas viesa optimismu - Hakira draugi izgudroja veidu kā apturēt Elfkāvi un aizsūtīt to uz Mandosa hallēm, kur tam darba pietiks līdz astotās ēras beigām.

* * *

13 mēneša 34 datumā

Lielais Boss šobrīd nav lāga omā, un visi Angbandas iemītnieki staigā kā pasisti. Vai arī kā patiesi pasisti, kā Gotmogs, kas patrāpījās Bosam pa rokai nepatīkamā brīdī, un tagad viņa ugunīgās matu cirtas, pretēji jebkuriem fizikas likumiem, ir vērstas uz leju un pa kreisi, bet pats viņš arī ir nopietni saīsinājies.

Bet vispār jau nav zināms, kas ir sliktāk - pagājušajā nedēļā Boss gluži pretēji viss staroja un pat mēģināja dziedāt. Nē, vispār jau viņš mums ir lielisks, bet jāatzīst, ka muzikālo dotību viņam gan nav. Kad Boss dzied, trīc viss Tangorodrims, mūsējie puiši krīt no kājām, bet Glaurungs aizbāž ausis ar sargkareivjiem. Pat Drauglins kauc muzikālāk, it īpaši kad izsalcis. Saurons tāpēc savāca visus mūsējos un paziņoja, ka lai tur lūzt vai plīst, bet Bosu vajag izklaidēt. Šim nolūkam viņš jau esot uzrakstījis libretu, un mums tikai ātri jāizmācās savas lomas un jāuzved Bosam luga par viņa - tobiš Bosa – dižajiem varoņdarbiem Valinorā. Luga par to, kā tika iznīcināti Koki.

Koki ir pārstāvēti alegoriski, kā nāves un iznīcības simbols. Lielais Boss saņēmis uzticamu informāciju par to, ka tie ir bīstami visam dzīvajam Ardā. Tukšgalvainie un aprobežotie Valāri diemžēl tikai smejas par viņa traģisma pilnajiem pareģojumiem un padzen no Valinoras. Pirmā cēliena beigas.

Otrais cēliens vēsta par to, ka Boss kopā ar Ungoliantu rāpjas pa kalniem, cenšoties nokļūt atpakaļ Valinorā un kārtējo reizi izglābt pasauli. Pie tam Ungolianta regulāri paklūp un paliek karājoties virs bezdibeņa, žēli lūdzot viņu glābt, bet Boss, riskējot ar paša miesisko apveidu un neganti lamājoties, velk viņu ārā. Līdz beidzot viņi sasniedz Valinoras Mežaparku.

Trešais cēliens ir lugas apofioze. Valāri ar pielīdējiem nododas izvirtušām orģijām, bet to pašā karstākajā brīdī dūmu un liesmu ieskauts parādās Boss un ar šķēpu satriec Kokus driskās, bet Ungolianta izdzer to sulu. No debesīm nogrand pērkons, tāpat dūmu un liesmu ieskauta parādās Iluvatara Roka un pasniedz Bosam silmarilus. Boss ar cieņu aiziet, bet Valari paliek turpat, sakauti, pazemoti, nošņurkuši, izmirkuši un apvainoti. Fināls. Uguņošana. Priekškars.

Lomas sadalījām lozējot. Ungoliantu izkrita tēlot Vikhukam ar iesauku Puza. Valāros nozīmējām trešo rotu, kas pēc Saurona eksperimentiem ar mērķi paātrināt orku metabolismu (metabolismu paātrināja centrifūgās) tikko spēja kājas pavilkt. Kilhaks kļuva par Kreiso Koku, Vundšuks - par Labo (zobgalis Parhizs viņus abus tūlīt pat nodēvēja par diviem mietiem, par ko saņēma no Sau pamatīgu pļauku, lai gan tas, protams, bija svēta patiesība). Man izkrita būt par Iluvatara Roku, Bosu tēloja Riščaks, pārējos nodarbināja epizodēs vai kā skatuves strādniekus. Par pirotehniku uzņēmās atbildēt Urthanks. Un tā pēc pāris stundām bija gatava sākties pirmā Angbandas Drāmas teātra izrāde.

Spēlēt Lielā Bosa priekšā nav nekāda joka lieta, tāpēc pirmais cēliens sākās pilnīgā klusumā. Visi vai nu bija aizmirsuši vārdus, vai arī iekoduši mēlē - izskaidrošanās pamatā notika ar grimasēm un pantonīmas palīdzību. Abi Koki visādi demonstrēja savu riebīgo un apkārtējiem naidīgo dabu - spārdījās, spļaudījās, rādīja pārējiem mēli un atņirdza zobus. Valari no visa spēka pūlējās to neievērot un pamatā nodarbojās ar ambrozijas lakšanu (ambrozijas vietā tika izmantots pašbrūvētais, ko mēs ar Irganu slepus tecinājām Saurona veterinārajā laboratorijā - tai pašā kurā ražoja pterodaktilus). Riščaks staigāja gar skatuves malu un plātījās ar rokām, pūloties pievērst apkārtējo uzmanību galīgi aptrakušajiem kokiem. Lielais Boss izteica indīgu piezīmi, ka ja jau Saurons sadomājis te baletu uzvest, tad būtu derējis visiem dalībniekiem uzvilkt triko un puantes - vismaz izskatītos elegantāk. Saurons, sarkans no dusmām, slepus rādīja mums dūri, šņāca un ar acīm mētāja zibeņus un pērkonus.

Pirmajai nervi uzdeva Vardai - viņu spēlēja kāds pagalam nīkulīgs orks. Saņēmis kārtējo pļauku no Telperiona, viņš no sākuma ievaidējās, bet tad pēkšņi saslējās, ieaurojās un metās pretuzbrukumā. Kokam nācās glābties bēgot, vēl jo vairāk tāpēc, ka satracinātajai Vardai pievienojās arī klibais Oromē un vēl pāris aizkaitināti Valāri. Skatuvi uzreiz piepildīja soļu dipoņa, trauku šķindoņa un klaigāšana, visi uzreiz bija atminējušies savus tekstus. Tulkass sāka skaļi zviegt, Nienna apraudājās, pa vidam bārstot pamatīgu necenzētu izteicienu gūzmu, Aule sāka rībināt kaut kādus dzelzs gabalus. Tad vēl sazin kāpēc Urthanks palaida uz skatuves melnu dūmu mākoņus, un aktieri tajos pagalam apmaldījās. Kad dūmu mākonis mazliet izklīda, skatītāju acīm pavērās sekojoša aina. Pa visu Valinoru mētājās apgāzti galdi un krēsli, saplēstas krūzes un šķīvji, un vēl kaut kādas nenosakāmas izcelsmes drazas, kā arī pāris pītu grozu palieku, kurās pirms tam bija ietērpti Koki. Turpat vaļājās arī pār mēru iereibušais Manve. Paši Koki bailīgi bija ierāvušies skatuves stūrī, pūloties netrāpīties nevienam pa sitienam. Pārējie Valāri, atcerējušies beidzot tekstu, trenkāja Lielo Bosu pa visu skatuvi. Tas gan mēģināja atkauties no vajātājiem ar ķeblīti, taču pārspēka priekšā tika atbruņots un nokļuva pamatīgas čupas apakšā.

Kad pēc pāris minūtēm Riščakam izdevās no viņiem izrauties, viņš bija noslānīts zili melns, pazaudējis visus zobus, pusi auss un lielāko daļu drēbju. Redzot viņa stāvokli, es beidzot sapratu visu Lielā Bosa neizmērojamo naidu pret Valinoras iedzīvotājiem.

Pirmo cēlienu noslēdza Bosa-Riščaka pēdējais pareģojums. "Ņo tiešaš eš šaku jumšīm - višš ļauņumš pašauļē no šiem jūšu ķoķiem šēļieš!" viņs ar bezzobainu muti nošļupstēja, un klibojot ar abām kājām un skaļi vaidot, pazuda aiz kulisēm. Pēc Saurona signāla piektais vads aizrāva ciet priekšskaru un pēc tam sāka dzīt nost no skatuves apdzērušos Valārus.

Zālē Lielais Boss nostaļģiski nopūtās un paziņoja, ka sīkumi, protams ir neprecīzi, bet pati Valinoras tā laika atmosfēra, pats izlaidības gars ir atainoti neticami precīzi. Atplaukušais Saurons deva zīmi sākt otro cēlienu.

Kalnus, kas ieskāva Valinoru, simboliski attēloja cita uz cita sakrautas taburetes. Boss-Riščaks to pakājē ilgi pierunāja Puzo-Ungoliantu. Puza lauzās, lauzās, tomēr beigās piekrita. Viņš pacēla pārinieku uz tuvākās grēdas pamatnes, un fenomenālais pārgājiens bija sācies.

Fenomenāls tas bija tāpēc, ka Riščaks vēl joprojām nebija atguvies pēc pirmā cēliena kautiņa ar pārdzērušiem Valāriem, un katru soli spēra ar lielām pūlēm. Tā rezultātā viņš iegāza Ungoliantu jau pirmajā sastaptajā aizā, un piedevām uzmeta viņai virsū pāris klintsradzes. Ungoliantas lamas acīmredzot izsauca zālē sēdošajā Lielajā Bosā patīkamas atmiņas - viņš iedunkāja Sauronu pa ribām un apmierināti pasmaidīja.

Uz skatuves Riščaks-Boss beidzot izvilka Ungoliantu no nogruvuma, skaļi nočukstēja viņai-viņam: "Ušmaņīģāķ!" un sāka rāpties tālāk. Ieņemot nākamo kalnu grēdu, viņš šoreiz nogāzās aizā pats, bet viņam virsū uzvēlās uz brūkošajām taburetēm nenoturējies Puza. Šoreiz viņi gan lamājās gan ārā rāpās daudz ilgāk.

Pēc scenārija Bosam vajadzēja, uzkāpjot kalnu masīva augstākajā punktā, paskatīties tālumā, izstiept roku un drosmīgi paziņot: "O Valinora! Es izglābšu Tevi, kaut tu arī neesi manas palīdzības cienīga!" Riščaks centās no visas sirds. Viņam palīdzēja tas, ka pēc pēdējās ķebļutrīces virsotnes augstums bija samazinājies uz pusi. Pēc ilgas stenēšanas, elšanas un pūšanas, pa ceļam nobridis Puzam rokas, ausis un degunu, Boss beidzot bija sasniedzis virsotni un tagad mēģināja izslieties taisni un valdonīgi izstiept roku. Tas viņam izdevās tikai daļēji - viņa labā kāja nodevīgi trīcēja, un viņu burtiski lauza un lieca kopā viss līdz šim pārdzīvotais. Tomēr viņš godīgi iesāka savu runu. "O Vaļiņoļa! Eš išgļāpšu tje..." - pārējo runas daļu aizēnoja lūstošu ķebļu troksnis un piramīdu nenoturējušās Ungoliantas izmisuma pilnais brēciens. Tiesa, Bosam pa visu vakaru pirmo reizi paveicās - viņš uzkrita uz skausta Puzam un tādējādi iejāja Valinorā zirga mugurā.

Zālē aizvainotais Lielais Boss pikti skaidroja Sauronam, ka lai arī Ungolianta vispār bija pirmšķirīga ````, viņš vienmēr bija attiecies pret viņu kā īsts džentlmenis un uz viņas jājis nebija. Saurons izlocījās, apgalvojot, ka tā protams ir domāta kā alegorija, kas parāda Bosa un viņa labās lietas pilnīgu morālu pārsvaru pār Ungoliantu un viņas kreiso lietu.

Trešais cēliens sākās nosacīti mierīgi. Valāru orģija šoreiz ritēja visai vārgi - atminoties pirmā cēliena bēdīgo fiasko, krūzēs viņiem bija ieliets tīrs ūdens. Pat Koki pieticīgi stāvēja skatuves malā un īpaši nelecās.

Pēc tam šo miera pilno idilli uzspridzināja mūsu pirotehniķis - šī vārda burtiskajā nozīmē. No iedomāto kalnu puses atskanēja dārdoņa, nokūpēja dūmi, un zem Tulkasa aizdegās ķeblis.

Pēc idejas, sprādzienam vajadzēja pavēstīt par Lielā Bosa ierašanos, taču tas nezin kāpēc kavējās. Tiesa, skatītāju nedalīta uzmanība tobrīd bija pievērsta Tulkasa akrobātiskajām etīdēm, pūloties nodzēst aizdegušās bikses. Valārs vārtījās pa skatuvi, lēkāja uz piektā atbalsta punkta, skaļi auroja, tirināja kājas un klopēja sevi ar rokām. Pārējie valāri kas nu locījās smieklos, kas atkal pūlējās apdzēst bikses ar bezalkoholisko ambroziju. Tā kā Tulkass pārvietojās varen jestri, tad izrādījās ka trāpīt viņam ir pagrūti. Drīz vien vai visi aktieri bija vienlīdz slapji un netīri, tā ka orģija izdevās pa pirmo. Visā šajā jezgā neviens tā arī nepamanīja kurā brīdī īsti uz skatuves parādījās Lielais Boss – kas iespējams bija pat labāk. Sprādziens bija gājis vaļā viņam tieši zem kājām, tā ka no drēbēm viņam bija palikušas tikai plīvojošas stērbeles. No ausīm kūpēja dūmi, bet izsistajiem zobiem nu vēl piebiedrojās ar to atliekām sakostā mēle, tā ka nabaga Riščaks bija palicis mēms un varēja tikai plātīties ar rokām un žēli īdēt.

Puzam-Ungoliantai bija paveicies labāk, tāpēc viņš uzņēmās tulka lomu.

„Es esmu atnācis izpildīt savu pienākumu!" viņš skaļi paziņoja.

Valāri, aizņemti ar Tulkasa dzēšanu, nepievērsa viņam ne kripatiņas uzmanības.

Nolēmis, ka tas ir tikai apsveicami, Riščaks-Boss apņēmīgi piegāja pie Laurelina un iedūra tam ar šķēpu. Laurelins sāpēs ieaurojās un sāka protestēt, bet te Puza iekrāva tam no mugurpuses ar ķeblīti pa pakausi, un viņš sabruka kā maiss. Puse lietas bija padarīta.

Telperions, ieraudzījis, ko izdarīja ar viņa čomu, sāka lēnām lavīties projām. Riščaks savicināja šķēpu un kareivīgi īdēdams metās viņam pakaļ. Puzam savukārt pēc scenārija bija jāizdzer no Laurelina dzīvības sulas, ar ko tas arī tagad nodarbojās. Valāri uz brīdi pārtrauca savas ķildas un ieinteresēti sāka vērot notiekošo.

Bija acīmredzams, ka iepriekšējos divos cēlienos smagi cietušajam Riščakam nebūs viegli panākt visai jestri lēkšojošo Telperionu, taču te notiekošajā savas korekcijas apņēmīgi ieviesa Urthanks. Sekoja visai efektīva sprādzienu sērija. Valaŗs izmētāja pa visu Valinoru. Telperions novēlās kā aizcirsts, diemžēl šis tas tika arī Bosam un viņš sabruka burtiski soli no mērķa. Toties negaidīti atdzīvojās Laurelins un pārskaities klupa pie rīkles tādu neparedzētu improvizāciju negaidījušajam Puzam-Ungoliantai.

Sprādzieniem sekoja dūmu mākoņi, kas dažās sekundēs pārklāja visu skatuvi. Tiesa, tie noplaka gandrīz tikpat ātri, atsedzot skatītājiem teju vai idillisku ainavu. Vienuviet Valāri draudzīgi veica Telperiona mākslīgo elpināšanu, bet nedaudz tālāk mieru noslēgušie Laurelins un Ungolianta pūlējās atgriest pie dzīvības Bosu. Tad aktieri, pamanījuši ka dūmi izklīst, ātri vien atgriezās iepriekšējā dispozīcijā - labais koks novēlās gar zemi, valāri paslēpās, bet Boss, atbalstoties uz šķēpa kāta, sāka treipuļot pie kreisā koka. Tas, redzot Riščaka bēdīgo stāvokli, apžēlojās un panācās pretī. Boss vārgi atvēzējās ar šķēpu uz viņa pusi, koks nezin kāpēc skaļi iekliedzās: "Ak posts un nelaime pār manu namu!" un novēlās zemē, kur viņam kāri pieklupa klāt Puza. Bija pienācis mana uznāciena mirklis.

Urthangs bija jau gatavs, un skatuvi atkal aizklāja dūmi. Es devos turp, nesot silmarilus, par kuriem nez kāpēc bija izvēlētas trīs sasodīti smagas čuguna lodes. Pirotehniķim atkal kaut kas bija sagājis greizi - dūmi nevēlējās izklīst, un man nācās brist pa skatuvi kā aklam, tikai aptuveni pūloties ieturēt virzienu uz Bosa pusi. Un protams ka es nokļūdījos! Kad dūmi izklīda skatītaji pamanīja mani - Iluvatara Roku - pūlamies iesmērēt silmarilus Manve, kas apjucis atgaiņājās no šāda goda. Apjucis es pārlaidu skatienu skatuvei, noorientējos un devos pie Bosa. Riščaks izstiepa rokas un es ieliku tajās čuguna dārgakmeņus. Valinoras uzņemšanas novārdzinātais Riščaks protams tos nenoturēja un nometa zemē - vienu uz manas kājas, divus uz savējām.

Lugas fināls patiesi bija atmiņā paliekošs. Pa skatuvi, turot sasisto pēdu un skaļi aurojot, lēkāja Iluvatara Roka. Lielais Boss gulēja uz muguras, tirinot pa gaisu kājas un nesaprotami kaut ko īdēja. Ungolianta izmisusi pūlējās sniegt viņam pirmo palīdzību. Valāri atklāti ņirdza par visu notiekošo, bet nocirstie koki klusiņām pūlējās atstumt sāņus uz viņu pusi aizripojušos silmarilus. Piedevām vēl sākās uguņošana, un visu skatuvi pārklāja zaļa gaisma - citu Urthangam par dziļu nožēļu nebija izdevies izgatavot.

Pēc mūsu izrādes Lielā Bosa garastāvoklis tā uzlabojās, ka visu radošo grupu nosūtīja uz Doriatas fronti, bet Sauronu iecēla par Tol-In-Gaurotas komendantu. Lugas viņš vairāk nerakstīja.


End file.
